buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Genma Todoroki
Genma Todoroki is the leader of the Seifukai at Aibo Academy. He is voiced by William Scott (English dub) and his seiyuu is Kenta Miyake. Under Gratos he served as the Inverse Fiend for Burn Nova's Inverse form. Appearance Genma has tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair with long sideburns. Despite his relatively young age, Genma is very tall, even more than some adults and is very muscular. He wears a standard Seifukai uniform, geta (traditional Japanese footwear) and a hat similar to Gao's with a golden "G" written on it. When he was younger, he wore a shirt also with a G symbol and the same hat, at that time it held a Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact card. When training in the mountains he wears an old sleeveless uniform instead. Genma's Core Gadget takes the form of a red metal band around his left arm, his Buddy Skill from Duel Sieger is a sun like halo pattern behind his back. Personality When he was a 4th grader, Genma was positive and energetic. He was best friends with Yota Mikado, whom he strongly respected. He was also a big fan of Yota's comic, the "Mighty Sun Fighter" and wanted to be like the Sun Fighter. Even at that age, Genma was shown to be very strong (both physically and psychologically), being able to walk with a broken leg and endure the pain without much problem in order to call help for his friend. Yota's death had a strong impact on Genma to the point that he tried to block the memories of his passing for years. He became more serious, didn't smile often and became harsh and brutal with people he disliked as well as his opponents during Buddyfights, constantly pointing out their flaws and weaknesses. He appears to be a good leader, being very respected by the Seifukai group. He has shown a particular dislike towards Shido Magoroku for having locked him in the dungeon and for using Nightmare Despair on Duel Sieger. Despite his change in attitude, Genma continues to follow his belief in the Mighty Sun Fighter and wants to be a figure people would look up to. After losing to Gao and remembering his friend Yota, he appears to become more positive again, shown by how he returned Gao the Sun Fighter comic he held for years and later rescued Gao's group from crashing when they were on their way to Sengoku Academy. Afterwards he joined them on their quest to rescue Kiri Hyoryu. Genma takes friendships very seriously, shown by his attempts to become friends with Kemura despite being a rival and encouraged him to start a Seifukai club at Sengoku. He was clearly hurt when Kemura chose victory over friendship by using a "hate card" he wasn't supposed to have in his deck, though he forgave and rebuilt his friendship with Kemura almost immediately when the latter returned to fix his mistake. Genma has shown to care very deeply for his Buddy monster Duel Sieger, considering him an old friend and always speaking highly of him. He showed great concern for Sieger's welfare when Shido took him over with his Nightmare Despair impact card and utter horror when he was forced to attack him. He often goes to the mountains to train alone and be peacefully away from people. When talking, he tends to say "It's been said since ancient times". Abilities Flight: A common ability Genma shares with the other fighters via his Buddy Skill he gains from Duel Sieger. As an Inverse Fiend, however, Genma can fly without his skill via red wings identical to Bolt Fuchigami's which he obtained after Gratos was consumed by Yamigedo, who gained control of him. Great physical strength and endurance: Due to his rigourous training in the mountains Genma has gained almost super human levels of strength, able to carry great weight such as large rocks on his back with little difficulty. When observed by Kemura during one of his training sessions, Genma was seen being able to shatter a massive tree trunk and knock it sideways out of the ground with a well placed kick or punch. Genma was also able to withstand a powerful punch from Ban Enma during thier battle inside O-Yamigedo's belly without any ill effect. Anime Biography Genma is first seen at Magoroku Shido's office, Shido tells him that his deck might have noticable marks due to the cards being old and that might be considered an unfair advantage so he should examine his deck. After giving his deck to Shido, Sofia Sakharov activates a trap door which Genma falls through and Shido steals his deck. Due to his absence, Totsuo Doai replaces him at the ABC Cup. Following his defeat, Zanya Kisaragi finds out that Magoroku took Genma's deck and gives Doai a hint about it. Doai is also kidnapped and taken to the same Dungeon where he finds Genma. Sofia attempts to force him to use the Dark Core by influencing Doai and turning him against Genma, but she is interrupted by Gao's friends who help Genma and Doai escape. Genma then interrupts the ABC Cup Final and cannot approve the final match due to his being held against his will by Shido. Shido instead offers to let him join the tournament and if he beats him, Zanya and Gao, he will be considered the winner. Shido confidently uses his Ancient World deck which he claims is his serious deck but Genma is revealed to also use Ancient World. Genma easily defeats Shido with his powerful Buddy, Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger. After defeating Shido, Genma proceeds to face Zanya Kisaragi. Zanya attempts to prevent Sieger's call by reducing Genma's gauge but Genma easily counters his move with gauge increasing skills and calls Duel Sieger. Genma quickly overpowers Zanya and states that he has not improved since last year because he is not willing to take risks, Zanya counterattacks by taking a risk with Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura's skill and manages to defeat Sieger. Sieger's Lifelink would have caused Genma to lose but he surprises everyone by revealing a more powerful form of Sieger who negates the damage from Lifelink. Genma claims that Sieger cannot be defeated and tells Zanya that he has improved, but it is not enough to beat him and brutally beats Zanya with "Spartand". Genma requests Doai to tell Gao to withdraw from the match but Gao refuses to. During the match, Genma states that Gao doesn't deserve to have the title of the "Mighty Sun Fighter" and fights Gao using full force. Gao manages to overpower "Spartand" but Genma once again brings out an even more powerful form of Sieger, "Tempest Enforcer". Genma once again states that Gao can't be the Sun Fighter and he is the only one who deserves that title and proceeds to attack Gao 3 times with Tempset Enforcer. Gao narrowly survives with 1 life point but is left with nothing but Drum on the field and his hand is empty. Genma is confident that his victory is assured. Genma remembers when he met Yota Mikado who was his best friend. Yota used to write a "Mighty Sun Fighter" comic which Genma was a huge fan of at that time Yota was hospitalized so he asked Genma to take the role of protecting Gao and be someone Gao looks up to. Just like the Sun Fighter character was meant to be, Genma agrees and gives Yota his Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact as a gift. Genma interpreted the role of the Sun Fighter as someone who protects others and shines their lives like the sun does, although Yota claimed that wasn't entirely accurate. One day Yota gives Genma the latest "Mighty Sun Fighter" for Genma to read before Gao does, but when Genma tries to return it he finds out Yota has died, much to his devastation. Back in the present Genma watches Gao draw the very same card he had given Yota and is defeated by it. Afterwards, Genma declares Gao the real "Mighty Sun Fighter" but Gao explains that anyone can be the Sun Fighter and to never stop believing in himself after just one loss. Later that night, Genma goes to Gao's house to give him the Sun Fighter comic he held for years and honors his lost friend Yota. When Rouga Aragami kidnaps Kiri Hyoryu, Gao and his friends go to Sengoku Academy only to be attacked on their way. Genma, who was on one of his training sessions at the mountains, rescues them with Duel Seiger's aid and joins their group. He joins Aibo Academy's team for the 5v5 match against Sengoku Academy. During the 5 vs 5 match he battles his old friend, Kemura and his Buddy Monster Wind Fairy, Sylph. While the battle goes on he talks about his and Kemura's past and about Kemura's determination to keep challenging Genma over and over again despite always losing. In the beginning, he thought Kemura was a wild animal who was going to attack him. Genma encouraged Kemura to start a Seifukai club at Sengoku Academy and called Kemura a friend. However, Kemura realizes Raremaro had added a "hate card" to his Deck specifically to defeat Sieger. Kemura was hesitant about using it, but the pressure of winning and Rouga's threats forced him to use it and win. Genma was hurt by Kemura's method of winning and choosing victory over friendship and apologizes for losing before retreating to the mountains again. Unknown to him, Kemura had immediately shown regret over choosing victory over friends and after Kemura made up for his mistakes. He went to repair his friendship with Genma, something Genma quickly agreed to. Some time later, Genma takes Kemura to Aibo Academy but they are ambushed by Shido, who demands a fight against Genma to show off his Darkness Dragon World deck. Genma is taken off guard by Darkness Dragon World's "Hidden Shadow" ability, which allows Shido to ignore Duel Sieger and attack Genma directly. He managed to counter with Dragon Flame Cascade, however Shido reveals his Impact, Nightmare Despair, which forced Sieger to attack Genma, giving him a rather insulting defeat. Genma then asks Kemura to warn Gao about Darkness Dragon World before leaving to the mountains. Genma is later given an invitation to the Gaen Cup, which he accepts with Doai and Kemura as his team members. During which Genma faces off against the leader of Team Destiny Noboru Kodo whom had returned from America. After Noboru manages to defeat Sieger and bring Spartand into play, Genma shows off his new Fire Ice Dragon formation by calling Ancient World's first Size 0 monsters Burning Right Bruder and Blizzard Left Bruder to the field. Even after destroying Noboru's forces and calling forth his ace monster Tempest Enforcer, Noboru combined with Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion defeats Genma with his signature impact card Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash, leaving Genma impressed at Noboru's growth as a buddy fighter and a person and learning the value of fighting for one's friends and allies rather than one's self. Before the final round of the Gaen Cup he and Totsuo discuss the possibility that something bad is going to happen during the final round. While discussing this they come across Magoroku and his father who once again ignores Genma's advice on how he should show more respect to his father, saying that the only person he will listen to on such matters is the great Captain Answer. Later when Kemura finds Captain Answer's Core Gadget Genma decides to bring it to the Buddy Police as he figures someone knows there knows how to contact Captain Answer due to his identity being unknown. When they arrive he finds that Magoroku is attacking the Buddy Police using Disaster force. Realizing he can't convince Magoroku to change for the better by himself and wanting revenge for what he's done to him and Sieger, Genma uses Captain Answer's Core Gadget to become Captain Answer himself and challenge Magoroku to a fight. Everyone quickly figured out that Captain Answer is Genma, but he tries to deny it. Despite not knowing all the secrets of Captain Answer's deck, Genma defeats Magoroku easily but just as he is about to deal the finishing blow, Sofia appears and interrupts the fight. Seiichi Nobari, who is being attacked by Sofia, runs into Magoroku, causing both of them to fall off the building, forcing Genma and Card Burn to save them. Buddyfight Hundred Later on in Buddyfight Hundred, Genma is training in the mountains with Kemura and Sylph to prepare in case Noboru showed up upon hearing of Jin and Suzuha's capture. When they stop for lunch, Genma discovers that thier meal had vanished. Assuming it had been eaten by wild dogs, Genma leaves to go get more. Moments after he left, Kemura is ambushed by Noboru under his guise of "Tiger" and is defeated in a Buddyfight and taken away. When Genma returns and finds Kemura missing, he goes looking for him only to be stopped by Tiger and is also challanged to a fight where upon his defeat Tiger states that he "passed the test". Genma is taken away and turned to stone in Yamigeto's Lair where the other captives are held. When the 8 Omni Lords along with Gao and his firends arrive to reseal Yamigedo on the moon, Gratos frees Genma and the others who, under his control, are now dubbed the Inverse Fiends and they along with Noboru, Davide, Shido and Sofia stop the resealing, thus allowing O-Yamigedo to hatch from his cocoon. After Gratos's defeat at the hands Bolt and Yamigedo, Genma and the Inverse Horde are ordered by Yamigedo to defeat Gao and his allies while they are trapped and separated in Aibo's underground as he completes his final metemorphosis into his most powerful form. Ban Enma and Ricky are stopped by Genma on their way to find the last coccoon who challanges them to a fight. Bringing his gauge to 8 on his first turn Genma calls out INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova to the center and activating his ablity to keep him in play everytime Ban destroyed him. With the combined forces of the Bruders, Genma swept Ban's field and reduced his life points to 0, thus allowing Ban to call his Omni Lord form to the center. Powered up by Underling of the Fire Lord Ricky, Burn Nova battles Venom Nova fist to fist until Venom Nova is finally destroyed for good with Genma taking both Penetrate and Lifelink damage. Ricky then delivers the final blow, freeing Genma from Yamigedo's influence upon victory. Genma is later seen at Castle with the other rescued Inverse Fiends watching Gao and Bolt have their rematch after Gao finally defeated Hyakugan Yamigedo and saved Earth's present and future. Buddyfight Triple D During the beginning rounds of the World Buddy Cup, Genma makes it into the top 8 fighters where he is paired up with a young fisherman named Dai Kaido whom has heard of Genma throughout his travels on the sea and states he cannot wait to battle with him. Due the Aibo Fighting Stage being badly damaged and unuseable, the fourth match is moved to the Ocean Stage in Cho Tokyo Bay where Genma and Dai face off with Dai showing off the new Dragon Chief Emporers. Dai leading the fight off by calling Steel Fist Fighter, Strong Goh to his center who attacks Genma with his Heavenly Fist and takes Genma's Life down to 7. By increasing his own gauge to 8 Genma is able to call Duel Seiger out on his first turn and tries to clear out the center but Dai casts Strength of a Thousand Dragons allowing Goh a counter attack on Seiger. Seiger destroys Goh on his second attack but he too is revived by Soulgaurd and defeats Seiger thus allowing for his second form Spartand to be called, Genma then sends out Blizzard Left and Burning Right Bruder to lower Goh's defence and remove him from the center, allowing Spartand to use his double attack and drop Dai's life down to 4. Dai is impressed by Spartand's size and says that he is deserving of his status but his own buddy has him beat and calls to his center the mighty Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger. Genma then asks him why he is so concerned about size and Dai tells him the the ocean is a vast place that isn't always as pleasent as it seems and when danger strikes, the biggest buddy is always the best one to protect friends and family. Thier conversation is interrupted by Gao and Bal, whom after escaping the hospital Gao was being treated at after he nearly turned into a fish, come riding up in a paddle boat that springs a leak and starts to sink. They are rescued by Dai and Jeager and Genma both very greatful and impressed states Dai is a man among men but they still have a fight to finish which Dai eagerly agrees to. Casting Dragon Flame Cascade he destroys both Bruders and uses Legend of the Colossal Ocean to remove Spartand's soul card allowing Jeager to strike down the Dragon Lord in one blow. Genma states that what his buddy lacks in size his makes up for in strength and calls out Tempest Enforcer who now stands as tall as Jeager as the two titans glare each other down not backing off an inch. Genma then commands Seiger to attack Jeager just as Dai discards three Dragon Chief Emporer cards from his hand allowing the buffed up Jeager to block his opponent's strikes. Dai then pays 1 gauge and sends his top card into the drop zone to equip Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves, linking up with Jeager they defeat both Tempest Enforcer and Genma. Gallery For a full gallery of Genma Todoroki, see Genma Todoroki/Gallery. Buddyfight Records Category:Ancient World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Hero World Users Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters